Of Mirrors, Magic, and Microwaves
by Unholy Trinity
Summary: Merry and Pippin discover that the Mirror of Galadriel may reveal much more than they had bargained for...


_Of mirrors, magic and microwaves_

**Author's Notes:** This fanfiction ist actually a long due birthday present to my friend (who might find recognize herself and me in this fic ). Generally this theme of fanfiction isn't really my cup of tea, but my friend liked the idea, and I admit that I thought it might be fun to write something like this, so here it is, Mary-Sue free (Iguarantee you, the female characters in this fic are all based on very much real people), probably full of cliches, but at least my friend will be happy ) So, Philine, happy birthday!

**Disclaimer: **Now, if I owned these characters this fic would be based on true events. Yet unfortunately, they're not, so the one you all should be worshipping is Tolkien (But I know most of you would rather worshipP. Jackson & New Line Cinema ;) )

**Chapter 1: A series of unfortunate events**

**Present time, the Universe, Solar System (one of many), Earth, USA…**

"Fiona, please tell me aren't leaving this junk lying around in the living room."

"Fay, seriously, chill, ok? Your parents just left yesterday!"

The girl, presumably named Fiona, plopped down on a couch in a sunlit, seemingly spotless room and gave her friend, who was nervously trying to sort a chaotic pile of papers on the large table near the kitchen, a big smile.

"I'm trying, really. But do you have any idea what they'll do to me if I fail to keep this house spotless as it is for the next few weeks?"

Fay continued to sort the stack of not-so-neatly-folded paper for a minute, and then shoved the piles aside in defeat.

"Fine, I give up. What is all this, anyway?"

She sat down in one of chairs surrounding the table and pulled out one a piece of paper from the nearest pile. Fiona shrugged.

"It's just some junk I found from back then when we were obsessive 'Charmed' fans, remember?"

Fay snorted. "I can't believe you kept all that junk. I mean, we didn't really succeed in summoning magical creatures, did we?" She unfolded the slip of paper she was holding and flew over the short text before turning it to show Fiona.

"Look at this 'spell'… I can't believe how geeky we were." She grinned.

Fiona threw a piece popcorn at her friend, but it was widely known how poor her aim was. Instead, the projectile landed on the marble floor beside Fay. They both looked at it in dazed fascination (or maybe it was just plain boredom) for a moment or two, and then Fay shook her head and stood up, dropping the piece of paper she was holding back onto the table.

"Wanna get some lunch?"

**Third Age, Year 3019, February, Middle-Earth, Lothlórien…**

"Merry, are you certain that-"

The rest of that sentence was stifled by the hand of his companion, clasped over his mouth.

"Ssshhh, Pip! Don't let any elf hear us!" His companion said as harshly as he could in an almost inaudible whisper.

The first one removed the hand of his companion and spoke in a lowered voice. "If you are certain that the elf lady wouldn't mind, then why are we sneaking about like this?"

"So we won't awaken the elves, Pippin."

Pippin accepted this answer with a grin and returned to observe the opening in the elven wood they were observing from a bush nearby. For a moment, they both contemplated the task ahead of them in silence.

"So… What exactly are we going to do?"

Merry let out a soft sigh in exasperation. "We're going to take a look in the mirror, Pip."

"Ah, right!" Pippin grinned in excitement for a moment, then his face fell somewhat when another question formed in his mind. "But… What will we see?"

Merry chose to ignore this question, and instead took Pippin by his arm and rushed out of their hiding place. They stumbled to the altar in the middle of the opening as quietly as they could, just to discover then that the mystical bowl of water was placed well above their heads.

Merry's shoulders sagged in disappointment, but only for a moment, before he thought of the perfect plan.

"Pip! Let me climb on your shoulders so I can see!"

Pippin looked doubtful, but then reluctantly clasped his hands together in front of him so Merry can step up to his shoulders. This plan of Merry's was far from perfect, and after five attempts and five times falling down, he had no choice but to switch the roles.

"Now Pip, just take a quick look and describe it to me, alright?" He whispered to Pip as he prepared to climb up. Pippin nodded and after much kicking, pulling and the occasional muttered 'Sorry, Merry!'s, Pippin stood tall on Merry shoulders, gazing down in awe at the legendary mirror of Galadriel.

"Tell me! What do you see?" Came the somewhat strangled voice of Merry from below.

Pippin continued to stare into the water, not knowing what to look for. "Well Merry, not much actually. I only see water, and-" He stopped short once again, but this time by the strange rippling of the water.

"What, Pip? What is it?"

Pippin didn't answer. He gazed into the water, mesmerized by what he saw. The rippling of water changed into the clear image of what he could identify as a room, with bright white walls, filled with very strange-looking chairs and many other strange objects. It was as though he was looking through the eyes of another, and this other person was nearing a table. On this table were sheets upon sheets of writings lying about, stacked in messy piles. Then the image stood still, focused on one particular piece of paper. Pippin stared at it, and subconsciously started to read the writings he saw.

"Pip. Pip! What are you doing? Are you muttering? Hurry! I think I hear something!"

At that moment, everything happened at once, and no one knew exactly what had happened first. A form, an elf known as Haldir, to be exact, appeared behind the two and cried something in elvish. Pip finished reading out the last line of the writing on the paper in the mirror, and started to fall backwards because Merry had started moving. Another elf, two men, two other hobbits and a dwarf rushed to the scene, alarmed by Haldir's cry.

All of these actions ended in confusion, as suddenly, the scene around them started revolve and blend out of focus, until all they could see was an unfamiliar white light.


End file.
